


Clubbing 101, Or How to Avoid A Stubborn Korean

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: fifthmus, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang goes out. Groping, glitter, and other shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing 101, Or How to Avoid A Stubborn Korean

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fifthmus, the original prompt being something like "fake boyfriends." The prompt reminded me of a particular chapter of "The Extent of Denial"- so the couple of similarities are due to that.

Akira had absolutely no idea how he'd gotten here. Or, perhaps more accurately, why he was still here. What was supposed to pass for music played on a constant stream that was much too loud for his liking. The crowded room shook with the volume and his body hummed in response. It was strange to him to be able to feel music, and he didn't find it at all pleasant.

When Shindou had suggested going out, this was by far not what Akira had in mind. They were all too old for the Hokuto Cup now, but there were still other international tournaments- new ones aimed at their age group popped up all the time these days. Japan was currently hosting one of these tournaments and for some reason, Shindou had decided that the players should go out and do something "fun" together that wasn't Go. What possessed him, Akira had no idea, but then he rarely knew what his rival was thinking. It was one of the younger Chinese players that suggested a club and everyone else had agreed, and in the interest of not being rude, Akira had gone along for the ride.

He was really, really questioning his own sanity right then instead of just Shindou's.

He didn't even know where any of them were at the moment. He knew no one around him, and being surrounded by a bunch of strangers was certainly not comfortable. Surely no one would notice if he left? Akira began to work his way through the crowd. If he ran into anyone he knew, he could just say that the awful colored lights were giving him a headache, which wasn't a lie. He just didn't have to tell the entire truth. On the way to the stairs he began to notice that he hadn't seen a single female in the place. Odd, he thought. He'd never actually been to a club before, but he'd been under the impression that some people met partners in places like this. It wasn't until he nearly walked into two men that looked like they were trying to swallow each other that he realized that it wasn't that kind of place. He blushed and backed away and promptly bumped into a couple dancing. Well, Akira assumed it was dancing, it looked more like rubbing against each other to him.

He was almost to the stairs and relative quiet- the lower part of the building was a low key bar that was much, much quieter- when he felt something cling to his shoulders. Akira turned, panicked, only to see a familiar set of bangs under the multi colored lights. Damn. He'd been so close.

"Touya!" Shindou said, leaning in and shouting because Akira wouldn't hear him otherwise. "You've GOT to help me!"

"Help you?"

"Did you know that Ko learned Japanese?" he asked. "It's creepy and now he keeps saying all this weird stuff and he won't leave me alone!"

"And how exactly is this my problem?"

"Touya!" Shindou whined directly into his ear.

"Don't whine at me, do you know where we are?!"

Shindou blinked at him. ".....a club?"

"A gay club," Akira corrected with a hiss.

"Really? I guess that explains why I kept thinking people were grabbing my ass earlier."

"SHINDOU!"

"What? I have a nice ass," Shindou grinned, and Akira wanted to hit him. "Anyway, that's not the point. You've got to help me with Ko."

"What do you think I'm supposed to do?"

"Just stay here with me for now," he said. He was pressed entirely too close to Akira for comfort, and Akira was glad that the erratic lights covered his blush.

It turned out that Shindou was right- it wasn't very long at all before Ko appeared behind Shindou, a hand at his hip. He leaned in close and said something directly in Shindou's ear that Akira couldn't hear, but the intimacy of it made Akira uncomfortable anyway. It was small comfort that Shindou didn't look any more at ease. Suddenly, though, Shindou pulled away from Ko as much as he could and put his arms around Akira's neck. "Cut it out, I'm with somebody already."

Ko laughed, though Akira couldn't hear it through the other noise. "Oh? Then why haven't you even looked at him since we came in here?"

"I lost him, that's all," Shindou huffed.

"That's not the impression I was getting," Ko laughed again.

"He's easy to lose, doesn't change that he's my boyfriend."

Shindou turned toward Akira and spoke in his ear. "Sorry," he said and then quite suddenly kissed him. Akira's head spun. It would be a lie if he said he hadn't thought about this. Shindou was in more of Akira's dreams than Go was, though of course the two weren't mutually exclusive, either. Still, it was a shock for it to be happening, and so suddenly too. Luckily Akira's mouth responded automatically and kissed Shindou back, softly at first, but growing more intense as Akira's surprise fell away. Well, even if it was just to get Ko off of Shindou's back, Akira would take advantage of it while it was being offered.

Just as suddenly, there was a different hand on his shoulder and Ko's voice in his ear. "Good luck with that," the man said before disappearing from his side.

Akira, however, didn't let go right away, instead letting the kiss continue for as long as he could. Shindou didn't seem inclined to pull away either. Eventually he did though, and they stared at each other for a few more moments looking surprised.

"Boyfriend?" Akira finally asked.

He couldn't be certain with the lights, but he thought he caught Shindou blushing a little. "Yeah, sorry about that. I kind of panicked when he still wouldn't go away."

"It's fine, Shindou."

"I mean, I always figured if we ever were like that, it would be real, not a fake thing," Shindou blurted out, then put a hand over his mouth. "I mean... I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"Oh?" Akira asked. "I'd be interested to hear how it could possibly be interpreted as anything else."

Shindou, unsurprisingly, was quiet at that challenge. Then all of a sudden he was tugging on Akira's hand, and Akira went along with it because what else was he supposed to do? He did, finally, see a few of the people they'd come with- including Ochi, who had somehow lost his shirt and somehow was covered in glitter while he danced, clearly intoxicated. Akira blinked at him.

"Is he even nineteen? And since when is he gay?" Akira asked.

Shindou stopped and turned to where Akira was looking. He promptly looked away again.

"He's barely nineteen. I dunno about the gay thing, I never thought about Ochi and sex. I'd rather think he just doesn't have the equipment. God, Touya, now my eyes are burning. If I'm blind later, I'm blaming you."

"If I'm not blind, I think you'll be fine," Akira said flatly, but secretly shared the sentiment. That was something Akira had never wanted to think about, much less see.

After what seemed like forever wading through so many people, they arrived at a balcony of some kind. It was crowded there too, but not as much, since it was mostly people smoking. It was quieter here too. Akira could still here the music inside, but it wasn't pounding in his head anymore, and that was a vast improvement. Shindou tugged them to a free spot on the nearby wall and leaned against it. He looked like he didn't know what to say. Though, knowing his rival, he could've just forgotten with getting traumatized and everything.

"Boyfriend?" he prompted.

"Yeah, I know," Shindou sighed. "I thought I'd know what to say by the time we got out here, but then Ochi went and melted my brain."

Akira didn't answer, simply let him think it out. Considering that it was Shindou, he didn't think it would take long.

He was right. "So. We could be fake boyfriends. Or..." he paused, biting his lip and blushing. "We could be real boyfriends. You know. If you want. Either way's totally okay, though."

"Shindou," Akira sighed. "You know there's only one possible answer to that."

And there was, there always had been, so Akira did the only thing he could do.

He kissed Shindou.


End file.
